What Could Happen?
by kawaii hime-sama
Summary: Soubi and Ritsuka are caught. Doing what? And by who? Shounen-ai - don't like, don't read
1. Date

**-DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Loveless, Yun Kouga does. If I owned Loveless, this wouldn't be a **fan**fiction, now would it?

* * *

-Saturday, In School-

The last bell finally rang for the end of the school day and the end of the term. It was summer, Ritsuka was more than glad.

-Outside The School Gate-

"So Soubi"

"Yes, Ritsuka?" said Soubi as he looked into Ritsuka's deep violet eyes through his own cool electric blue ones.

"D-do you have time?"

"All the time in the world"

Ritsuka smiled.

And with that they walked down the street, not even registering the fact that they were holding hands, and causing a few heads to turn.

-At The Park-

Click

"Arigatou gozaimasu nee-san." Said Ritsuka to a nice lady who took a picture of him and Soubi for them.

"The cherry blossoms over there look nice" said Soubi, pointing to a large cherry tree that was full of flowers.

"Smile!" he said while pressing the button on the camera to take a beautifully captivating image of Ritsuka infront of the sakura-ban.

They sat down on the grass next to a maple tree.

"You know what looks nice and what doesn't, don't you Soubi?" he said, leaning into the older man's chest.

"Well, that's my job" Soubi said gently.

"I guess so." Ritsuka said before snuggling closer to Soubi, breathing in his scent, filling his nose with the faint smell of paint and tobacco. That sweet aroma was the last thing he remembered before falling to sleep, listening to the slow, soothing beats of Soubi's heart.

-Evening-

"Ritsuka, Ritsuka wake up."

Ritsuka heard a voice, a low voice. But he couldn't quite place who owned it.

"Wake up, look at the sky."

Then he remembered it all, the melodic voice was that of his Sentouki.

"Look at the sky, Ritsuka. It's so beautiful."

Ritsuka done so, and was amazed to see the most wonderful sunset he had ever seen. The colours were so vibrant, that he had trouble believing that it was real. It faded from blue to purple to pink to a deep crimson red, with a few white clouds splodged around. All of this overlooked the peaceful town of, shrouded in darkness.

"Soubi, take a picture. Take a picture so we'll never forget today, I never wanna forget this."

Soubi did what his sacrifice had ordered.

"Let's go home."

"Do we have to Soubi? Ritsuka whined.

"I'll come see you tomorrow Ritsuka. Is that okay?"

"Right then, it's a date!" and he quickly turned a shade of red that would make any strawberry jealous.

"Ritsuka, you look so cute when you blush."

"W-well, I'll see you tomorrow." He started to walk away when Soubi asked him something.

"Do you want me to walk you home Ritsuka?"

"Ano…s-sure"

* * *

-khs

This is only the first chapter, I hope you all enjoy reading my stoories as much as I love writing them.

So, if you can be bothered, (which I hope that most of you are) please write a little review, but nothing too mean!

Mata ashita minna


	2. Caught

**-DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Loveless, Yun Kouga does. If I owned Loveless, this wouldn't be a **fan**fiction, now would it?

* * *

-Outside Ritsuka's House-

As they got closer to Ritsuka's, they started to unconsciously slow down, neither of them wanting their time together to end, even if they were going to see each other every day.

They finally arrived at the door.

"Eto… oyasumi."

"Oyasuminasai, Ritsuka." And he leant down to give Ritsuka a peck on the forehead, when suddenly the younger male reached up and pulled Soubi's head, bringing their lips together. Soubi, slightly shocked at Ritsuka, but quickly shook that feeling away. Neither of them wanted to stop, but they desperately needed to breathe, so they unwillingly broke apart after some time. A pair of eyes, hidden from them both, watched the whole thing.

Ritsuka's front door swung open.

It was Misaki.

Ritsuka quickly grabbed Soubi's wrist and they sprinted past his mother and up the stairs to Ritsuka's room. Ritsuka locked his door, afraid to even look out.

"Soubi, what do we do now?"

"I'm not sure, I could cast a wordspell on her, but I don't know how long it would last on her."

"No, Soubi, she's mine and Seimei's mother." Yelled Ritsuka.

"Okay, I won't touch her, but I don't want you to get hurt because of any of this."

"Because of what?"

"Ritsuka, not everyone is kind in this world; there are some people that don't take nicely to change, your mother is one of them, and I don't think that she likes that we are together." Soubi said, rather more soft than usual.

"What's wrong with us being together?" he said, starting to get worried about what the answer may be.

"Ritsuka, you're 12, and I'm 20, the age gap is too much, most people-"

"We aren't most people! We are us, two people who love each other, if 'most people' can't handle that, then tough!" said Ritsuka, fighting and losing against falling tears.

"Ritsuka…" and with that Soubi walked across the room in a few strides, and caught Ritsuka into a deep, heart-felt hug.

"S-soubi-"

"Ssh, it's okay now Ritsuka, I won't let anything hurt you, I'm here." Soubi said as he gently stroked his Sacrifice's silken hair and neko ears.

After Ritsuka had settled down, and they had thought of many different plans of how they could sort this out with Misaki, they finally agreed on one. To talk it out with her.

* * *

-Downstairs-

'_I wonder what's best for my Ritsuka, I don't want him hurt, but I don't want him to leave.' _Misaki thought before bursting into tears.

* * *

"Soubi, I think we should wait a while, you know, let her calm down." Said Ritsuka, slightly afraid of what his mother might do to him.

"No, we should get this over with as soon as possible, and besides, I'm here, I'll make sure she can't get you."

* * *

"Ritsuka, is that you?" called Misaki, after hearing footsteps come down the stairs.

"Yes, o-kaa-san."

"Oh, Ritsuka, I knew you'd come back to me. B-but, who's t-this." She said shakily pointing at a tall figure in the doorway.

* * *

-khs

hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update very soon, but I can't promise anything, because of school, but get ready for the final chapter!

ai shiteru minna!


	3. Huh!

**-DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Loveless, Yun Kouga does. If I owned Loveless, this wouldn't be a **fan**fiction, now would it?

* * *

-_Recap_-

"Oh, Ritsuka, I knew you'd come back to me. B-but, who's t-this." She said shakily pointing at a tall figure in the doorway.

* * *

"My name is Agatsuma Soubi. Pleased to make your acquaintance ma'am." Said soubi as he bowed as low as you would for royalty.

Misaki started blushing at the fact this, this tall handsome man was in her house and treating her like a queen, but then a rush of reality hit her.

"Why are you here? How do you know my Ritsuka?" she demanded.

"O-kaa-san, Soubi's m-my f-friend…" he said, his face turning an embarrassed shade of pink as his ears folded over his head.

Soubi listened to him, feeling slightly hurt that Ritsuka had called him his friend, as Ritsuka seemed to notice this, although soubi hid his emotions well.

"Your friend…" Misaki said. "Your friend whom I saw, at my door, kissing you…"

"Eto… um..."

"Ma'am-"

"Call me Misaki-san; 'ma'am' makes me feel old."

"Okay then, Misaki-san, what Ritsuka's trying to say is-" said Soubi starting to get annoyed at being interrupted so often, but his annoyance was short-lived when he realized who stopped him that time.

"O-k-kaa-san, S-soubi isn't just my f-friend." He stuttered, turning red. "I, I love him!"

Soubi stood shocked at what Ritsuka had said.

"Ritsuka, is, is this true?" Soubi asked, waiting patiently for his master to answer.

"Yes Soubi, it's true-" he said as emotional tears welled up in his eyes before pouring down his petite face.

Soubi reached down to Ritsuka and held him close.

Click

A flash of bright light brought Soubi and Ritsuka out of their loving embrace.

"KAWAII!"

"Excuse me, Misaki-san?" asked Soubi, almost afraid of the answer that Misaki would give them.

"The two of you, you're soo cute together! I couldn't resist taking a picture of you."

Soubi and Ritsuka simply blinked at her, confusedly.

"Ritsuka?"

"Yes. O-kaa-san?"

"Is this the reason why you've been acting strangely for a while now?"

_Acting strange?_ Ritsuka thought hard about this but still couldn't come up with any way that he'd been acting weirdly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, some days you've come home late, other times you haven't been hungry, and there was that time when you were out for a whole night. I thought that you had someone."

_Had someone?_ Ritsuka's mind was working in over-drive, trying to decipher what his mother was saying, or if he wanted to know.

"She's saying that she's had suspicions about you going out with someone." Soubi said so softly in Ritsuka's neko-ear, only he could hear him.

"B-but, o-kaa-san, are you, okay with me going, um, out with Soubi?"

"Okay with it? I'm extremely happy for you, I always knew you weren't like Seimei, had a different girl home every night." She said, half-spitting the last part out.

* * *

"Ano, o-kaa-san, would it be alright if, um, I stayed at Soubi's house tonight?"

"Sure, but why don't you stay here for dinner, both of you, then you can sort out the stuff you'll need for tonight and tomorrow morning." She said, with a loving, maternal smile.

* * *

-After Dinner-

Ritsuka went up the stairs, taking two at a time.

"Soubi, you stay there, I just have to get my things."

So Soubi was left downstairs, finishing of the dishes with Misaki.

"So, Soubi, what have you got planned for tonight?" she said, a slight smirk playing across her face.

"Well, we were going to watch a film, have some hot chocolate, then sleep, not much. And I'll make sure no harm comes to him." Said Soubi, nearly confused with Misaki's question and her smirk.

"Soubi! I'm ready! Oyasumi, o-kaa-san!"

"Oyasumi, Ritsuka, Soubi! Make sure you both have fun!" she said, waving the two of them out of the door.

"Well your mother took it a little better than I thought she would."

"Yea, but anyways, we can be together without anyone to break us apart." Ritsuka said, cuddling close to his Sentouki/lover.

"You're right, Ritsuka, and we should be happy for that." He said just before leaning down to lift the younger male, bridal-style.

"Soubi! What're you doing? Put me down! What if someone sees?" Shrieked Ritsuka, as he fruitlessly tried to get down.

"I promised your mother that I would keep you safe from harm, and that's what I shall do." Soubi said as he kissed Ritsuka just as he opened his mouth to protest.

After a while, he pulled away, leaving both of them slightly breathless.

An almost silent retort of "Pervert" could be heard, but Soubi ignored it, he was happy, because he knew that nothing could break their everlasting bond. Absolutely nothing.

"Ritsuka, ski dai yo."

"Don't say that!"

"Okay then how about, ai shiteru?"

"Soubi, let me down and stop saying those things! That's an order"

Soubi let Ritsuka down, and he quickly grabbed Ritsuka's hand as they continued to walk down the street to his apartment.

"Ritsuka…" he said leaning towards Ritsuka. " Otosu."

"Stop saying those things Soubi! And stop acting like a pervert!"

_I wonder if Ritsuka would want to know what his mother actually spends her time doing, while he's at school. Nah, he probably likes knowing his mother is normal… if only he knew the truth about who the real pervert is…_

-khs

Well, I got this finished sooner than I expected, I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter, I had a lot of fun writing this part!

And if you want to see more stories from me, please review the ones I have up now... Onegaishimasu!

sayonara minna!

* * *


	4. Answering A Review

**-Disclaimer- **I do not own Loveless, Yun Kouga does. I only own the plot!

Well, I got a review from kitsuke-chan, "wait wait wait what is up with that? wat do u maen about his mom being a perv?"

I could've just answered the review, but if other people ask the same question, well, I'm lazy, so'll I'll just answer it here so everyone can see it!

The reason that Misaki (Ritsuka's mother) is the way she is, is because I could'nt hav her being violent and hurting Ritsuka. Plus, it added some humour to the story!

But, I might have her being 'normal' in my up-coming _Loveless _fanfics. I'll make a vote for it. Should Misaki be:

a) Violent like she is in the manga/anime

b) Hyper like she is in this fanfic

c) Other, you decide!

* * *

-khs

I'm gonna have this poll on my profile page, so vote for whatever way you want her to be. But if no-one votes, she's staying hyper!

Have fun voting!


End file.
